Todos amamos Facebook
by Dannie Odair
Summary: Todos los personajes de la trilogia de los juegos del hambre en Faceook! Se lo imaginan...
1. Introduccion

Introducción  
Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que estas ... cosas, tenemos aquí. Estas hermosas, magníficas, cosas increíbles, sorprendentes.  
Las computadoras.  
Nadie en los distritos sabía lo que era una computadora. Los ciudadanos de Capitolio lo sabían, pero no los ciudadanos de los Distritos. Todos miraban a los equipos de asombro, sin comprender lo que eran.  
Esos artículos fueron brillantes en cada distrito ahora. Nadie sabe quién los llevó aquí, y nadie le importa. Todo el mundo estaba demasiado fascinado por estas cosas.  
Con las computadoras vinieron otras cosas. Al igual que los sitios web. Un montón de sitios web diferentes, sorprendentes. Como, YouTube. Google. Walla. Había también un sitio web llamado Megavideo, pero lo cerraron, para horror de todos.  
Y, por supuesto, hay un sitio que se llama Facebook.  
No hay nada más adictivo que este sitio web. Todos los ciudadanos se sintieron atraídos por él. Todo el día van a cambiar su estado, subir imágenes de ellos en una pose provocativa a sus perfiles, y ganar puntos en Farmville.  
Realmente, Facebook es una cosa magnífica.

Y bueno ese es el primer capitulo los primeros cuatro capitulos son muy cortitos pero los demas son mas largos repito la historia no es mia es de Spaidel y los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y una cosa mas esta historia contiene muchos *Spoilers* a y si leen esto porfis comenten


	2. Nada es mas importante que FarmVille

Les recuerdo la historia es de Spaidel , los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia contiene *Spoilers* asi que si no has leído lo libros y lo vas a hacer no leas esto.

No hay nada más importante que FarmVille

"Katniss, cuando va a ser mi turno?"  
"Prim desaparece, no ves que estoy ocupada?"  
"Pero Katniss!"  
"Prim" Katniss se dio la vuelta en su asiento y le dio a su hermana pequeña un vistazo re. "Mi cosecha está a punto de madurar! Tengo que quedarme aquí y cosechar !"  
Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Prim, pero Katniss estaba demasiado ocupada ganando dinero en la granja para notarlo.  
"Le voy a decir a mamá!" Prim amenazo y salió corriendo de la habitación llorando.  
Katniss se reclinó en su asiento y suspiró. Realmente, las hermanas menores - eran tan molestas! Realmente, no podía ver que estaba ocupada? El tiempo se acabó!  
Katniss no pudo explicar qué era tan adictivo en él - tal vez el hecho de que aquí se puede ganar dinero de forma fácil, podría cultivar hortalizas de manera rápida y ganar algo más de dinero. Era más fácil que la vida real.  
Lo que le recordó que tenía que ir a cazar. Pero la idea fue rápidamente de la cabeza cuando el cultivo finalmente madurado.  
Tiempo de cosecha!  
_

Comenten.


	3. Peeta y Buttercup son amigos

Les recuerdo ni la historia ni los personajes son mios.

Peeta y Buttercup son amigos

Peeta se sentía bastante impaciente. Él envió una solicitud de amistad Katniss más de media hora, y todavía no lo agregaba a su lista de amigos!  
Revisó su cuenta una y otra vez. Ella estaba en línea, estaba seguro de ello. Aquí, ella acaba de cambiar su estado a "sólo cazaba una rata. Sae la Grasienta dice que va a añadir a la sopa de nuevo, así que ten cuidado! :) 8DXD ^ ^ # ^ 1 33"!  
Así que ¿por qué no le agregaba?  
Probablemente sólo juega a hacerse la difícil de conseguir. Sí, eso es todo. Ella no quería que él supiera lo mucho que lo quería. Porque, en realidad, quien no iba a querer con él?  
Peeta miró la pantalla durante al menos diez minutos antes de que él negó con la cabeza y noté una solicitud de amistad. Emocionado, comprobó que la persona que era.  
Buttercup.  
Se quedó mirando el nombre de un momento, recordando que era el feo gato de Katniss, antes de encogerse de hombros y añadirlo a su lista de amigos.  
Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver a su lista de amigos cada vez más grande.  
Ahora tenía tres amigos.  
Y si Katniss sólo se diera prisa y añade él, que tendrá cuatro.  
Y así siguió mirando la pantalla durante tres horas, donde lo único interesante que sucedió fue que Buttercup cambió su estado a "Mew"

Comenten.


	4. Peeta ama el pan

Les recuerdo ni la historia ni los personajes son mios.

Peeta le encanta el pan

Katniss estaba muy enfadada con Peeta. Después de que le confirmó su solicitud de amistad empezó a molestarla todo el día.  
De verdad, ¿por qué no la dejaba?  
A ella le gustaba, claro, pero esto era demasiado.  
Katniss gimió al oír el sonido que indica un nuevo mensaje. Y, por supuesto, era de Peeta.  
"Katniss, eres más brillante que el bollo :) ', fue escrito en el mensaje.  
Katniss se quedó mirando el mensaje por un momento antes de enviar una respuesta.  
"Peeta, basta. Estás siendo muy evidente en tus implicaciones.  
La respuesta de Peeta fue breve y molesta como el infierno. "Yo te perdono pan?  
'Para con las palabras relacionadas con el pan!, Katniss contestó.  
-Vamos, Katniss. No seas tan crujiente ", escribió Peeta, probablemente pensando que era oh-tan-inteligente.  
Él no lo era.  
"Peeta, basta." Hombre, Peeta realmente la enojaba.  
"Pero yo soy tu pan! Tú eres el pan de mi vida! "Peeta le escribió a ella rápidamente. Katniss rodó los ojos. Por supuesto, el muchacho utilizó el pan palabra en vez de amor. Figuras.  
"Cállate", escribió Katniss atrás, realmente deseando que deje de enviar sus mensajes.  
No sirvió de nada. Al parecer, Peeta tenía muchos más palabras con pan para compartir con ella. -Vamos, sabes que tu me amasas, "Katniss leyó el mensaje en voz alta.  
"Esto es ridículo", le escribió Katniss a él.  
"Katniss, te estoy horneando, por favor no te enojes! Peeta le escribió.  
"Peeta, estoy apunto de hornearte en una de tus estufas ", escribió Katniss.  
'Dame en levadura una oportunidad más! Peeta escribió, no es capaz de no añadir "levadura" de la palabra de la frase.  
Katniss respiró hondo antes de escribir el siguiente mensaje. "Peeta, te voy a dar una oportunidad más si me prometes no hacer más comentarios relacionados con pan.  
No hay ningún mensaje durante unos minutos. Katniss realmente pensaba que el se detuvo con los mensajes, cuando un nuevo vino.  
"Katniss eres el pan de mi vida.  
Y con eso, Katniss cerró la ventana de chat.

Bueno este es el cuarto capitullo desde aquí voy a subir solo uno cada semana pero si comentan subo dos cada semana.


End file.
